matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Friend
The Fiery Friend is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *28 (legacy) *57 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 100 (780 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 350)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight)|accuracy = |cost = 40 |level_required = 32}} Appearance *The Fiery Friend is a reskin of the SWAT Submachine Gun. However, it does have many differences, one being that the Fiery Friend sports a fiery camouflage. There is also a flame lighter under the weapon's barrel. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, high capacity and strong mobility. Tips *This weapon is very good at tearing down heavy armored players since it has high damage. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage of this weapon. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *If you want this weapon to be even more efficient, use the maximum upgraded Storm Trooper Cape, and the Burning Tiara and get headshots. *This has a unique attribute: the x-ray vision. You can use it to detect hidden enemies easier. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 6X Zoom. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Fiery Friend can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Useful for detecting invisible players when using a scope. *Benefit from its burning attribute, since this allows the enemy to be damaged overtime. Counters *Fight these users in close quarters, and when using a Heavy weapon. *Pick off these users from long range. *Strafe the bullets as much as you can. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *If you meet a player who has the weapon, watch your head. Players could jump over you and kill you it. *Avoid engaging close combats with its users and it also reduces the risk of taking heavy damage. *Keep moving and stay in large open areas. Use ranged weapons like Primary guns. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *If you are set ablaze by its users, try running away from its users to prevent heavy damage. Firing sound *Champion Mercenary's VS Golden Friend *Advantages **Has incredible damage. **Has high capacity. **Has 130 mobility. **Has 6X zoom. **Can set enemies ablaze, dealing them damage overtime. **Effective in long ranges. **Obtainable by buying. *Neutral **A reskin of Golden Friend *Disadvantage **Costly Theme *Incendiary-themed Trivia *It is a reskin of both the (Simple) Machine Gun and Golden Friend, with advantageous stats. *As with its golden counterpart, the Fiery Friend is based on the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2, as evidenced by the weapon's fixated stock. *It is a fiery version of SWAT Submachine Gun. *When killing a player, they will turn into ashes and then crumble into the ground. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Burning Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons